


This Is Love

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus loves Gellert's pout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Love

Albus had always thought Gellert had a face meant for pouting. As a child, he'd pout whenever he didn't get his way-which, to be honest, was quite often. Gellert had a knack for asking his parents for things they couldn't give him: a real broomstick at age three, a castle when he was seven, permanent red hair when he was nine. Albus loved it. He loved the way his top lip would pinch in at the same time as Gellert's bottom lip turned down, and the vertical crease under his nose would become so very noticeable. When he'd become a teenager, he'd wanted to lick that crease, and perhaps lick other places as well.

His serious face was half-pout. His angry face was half-pout, too. Gellert went from a pouty little kid to a sullen teenager to an angry adult.

Albus just loved him all the more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
